The present invention relates to a reclosable drinking straw, DE-A-195 25 620 discloses an opener in the form of a tubular connecting sleeve for a cardboard packaging, the opener including an inner passage for the liquid and a free end which has seated thereon a detachable closure cap. A drinking straw with its drinking straw end and the drinking straw opening can be inserted into the passage of the opener. The drinking straw can be closed indirectly by the closure cap, i.e., the technically expensive opener which is not absolutely necessary for most beverage bags or beverage cardboard packings is imperative for the closing function. Such a construction is technically troublesome and expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a reclosable drinking straw, in particular for flexible or semi-flexible beverage containers, which is simple with respect to the technical manufacturing process and inexpensive and can comfortably be handled, i.e. very easily.
Expediently, a snap connection is provided between the closure cap and the end of the drinking straw in order to define the respective positions of the closure cap and also to let said positions be felt by the user. Both end positions of the closure cap can be defined by snap connections.
Expediently, the inner diameter of the closure cap close to the bottom of the cap is matched with the outer diameter of the mouth of the drinking straw such that in the closer position not only the bottom of the cap is taken for the closure function but, so to speak, the mouth of the drinking straw sealingly fits into the region of the bottom of the cap. Even in case of interior pressure a reliable closure function can be achieved.
Expediently two counter engaging elements and one engaging element or two engaging elements and one counter engaging element can be provided which co-operate or alternatively in order to define the positions of the closure cap at the end of the drinking straw.